Foliwka
Foliwka '('F/letcher i Oliwka) jest to "romantycznie-przyjacielska znajomość między Fletcherem Quimby, a Oliwką Doyle. Dwójka jest uważana za jedną z najbardziej popularną w serialu. Prawdopodobnie ich początkiem była Chyna i jej brak zainteresowania do Fletchera. Relacje insektów są zazwyczaj związane z wzajemnym brakiem zainteresowania jak i tym, że zdarza sie im, zwłaszcza Oliwce łapać za słowa i deptać po piętach drugiej osobie.W skrajnych przypadkach dochodzi do policzkowania. Ich przyjaźń z każdym odcinkiem jest coraz silniejsza i mocniejsza. W odcinku Rekiny biznesu przez przypadek, zaczynają się "spotykać", doszło nawet prawie do pocałunku. W odcinku Lekcja modelingu Insekty razem wychodzą ma miasto, a w Na Australijskiej Ziemi Oliwka mówi, że dokucza Fletcherowi, bo go kocha. Ponad to w odcinku Rekiny biznesu Chyna wyjawia innym z podekscytowania (nie)prawdziwą parę Foliwkę. Nazwała ich również "Dwoma słodkimi sercami". Są przypadki, gdy Insekty wchodzą w skład innych charakterystycznych znajomości, takich jak: Flyna (Fletcher i Chyna) Angiwka (Oliwki i Angusa) oraz Fioletka (Fletchera i Wioletki). Dynatmiczma Relacja Fletcher jest głąbowatym artystą szleńczo zakochanym w Chynie, a Oliwka jest bardziej szalona i inteligentna. Ich dynamicznym związkiem jest wzajemne dokuczanie/odgrywanie. Oliwka świadomie dokucza Fletcherowi kiedy tylko może, natomiast Fletcher lubi się odkrywać i przekomażać. Kiedy Oliwka obrarza Fletcher, chłopak zazwyczaj nie czuje się urażony. Ale kiedy chłopak urazi Oliwkę, ona często się denerwuje i czuje się zraniona. Zazwyczaj ze sobą nie walczą, ale kiedy już do tego dochodzi, to zazwyczaj z powodu tego, że ktoś uraził drugą osobę. Para często sobie dokucza, zazwyczaj w sposób obraźliwy, lub po prosty dla żartu. Zawsze po sprzeczce zapominają o całej sprawie i udają jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Nawet wtedy kiedy Oliwka szturcha Fletchera, albo po prostu rani go psychicznie. Fletcher i Oliwka są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli sobie dokuczają i kłócą się. Zawsze byli i będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi chociaż się ranią, ale bywają w ich relacji momenty, w których miło spędzają razem czas. Nigdy nie ranią siebie w sposób, który może zniszczyć ich przyjaźń, jedyne co robią to wzajemne ob They're best friends and they may treat each other badly at times, but other times, they get along really well. They never seem to hurt each other in a way that obrażanie. W sezonie 1, Foliwka do była relacja przyjacielska. Często pomagali Chynie i sobie nawzajem. Często rownież razem współpracowali we wspólnych interesach. W sezonie 2, zaczęli sobie dokuczać i się obrażać bardziej niż zwykle. Ale mimo iż byli dla siebie niemili, cały czas byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i pomagali sobie. Oliwka nawet przyznała, że dokucza Fletcherowi, bo go kocha. W Sezonie 3, para zaczęła siebie często obrażać, bardziej niż dokuczać i kłócić. Oliwek stała się bardziej okrutna i niekulturalna do Fletchera. Często są dla siebie bardzo podli. Jednak rownież są momenty kiedy ze sobą rozmawiają. W sezonie 2 Oliwka stworzyła kołdrę z momentami związanymi z Fletcherm. Co ważne dziewczyna masła trzyma tę kołdrę w pokoju, co może oznaczać, że dla niej Fletcher jest kimś ważnym. Są od siebie różni, ale wciąż , mimo iż się ranią i są względem siebie agresywni, wciąż są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i nie robią nic, by zniszczyć te relacje. Inne Nazwy * Fliwka (Fl/etcher i Ol/'iwka') * Floliwka (Fl/etcher i Oliwka) * Oletcher (Ol/iwka i Fl/'etcher') * Fletchiwka (Fletch/er i Ol/'iwka') * Olicher (Oli/wka i Fle t/'cher') * Ocher' '(O'/liwka i Flet/'cher) * Oliver' '(Oli/wka i Fletch/'er') * Fiwka (F'/letcher i Ol/'iwka) * Olier' '(Oli/wka i Fletch/'er') Momenty Foliwki Seria 1 Impreza * W tym odcinku para zwraca na siebie szczególną 230px|prawo uwagę. * Gdy Fletcher nazwał Chynę piękną, Oliwka sprawia wrażenie zazdrosnej i złej. * Fletcher wyrzeźbił z wosku Oliwkę i przenosi kukłę przez całą klasę. * Fletcher widocznie nie przejmował się gdy Oliwka go obraziła. * Fletcher specjalnie czekał na Oliwkę (i Chynę) na korytarzu, by razem mogli uciec przed licealistami. * Razem "UCIEKALI" podczas przerwy. * Doszło do tego, że Oliwka spoliczkowała Fletchera. * Fletcher próbował złapać Oliwkę za ramiona, jednak zrobiła to dziewczyna. * W domu rodziny Parka, Oliwka oparła się o ramię Fletchera (Prawdopodobnie chciała zaimponować mu, udając licealistę). * Oliwka i Fletcher ubrali się w ten sam sposób, prawdopodobnie są w kontakcie. * Para przybiegła sobie piątkę, po tym jak powiedzieli kiedy kładą się spać. Oznacza to, że są podobni i zgadzają się wzajemnie. * Gdy Fletcher niszczy głośniki, Oliwka (i Chyna) pomagają mu wstać. * Kiedy Fletcher i Oliwka wychodzą z imprezy, gdyby przyjrzeć się dokładnie Fletcher zakłada prawo|230pxrękę na ramiona Oliwki. * Kiedy Chyna śpiewa piosenkę, Oliwka wybiega, by dodać efekt do występu przyjaciółki. Gdy wybiega, Fletcher podnosi rękę. Prawdopodobnie założył rękę wokół dziewczyny. * Kiedy Fletcher powiedział, że zepsucia przyjęcia to wina Oliwki, dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie smutnej i jednocześnie złej. * Gdy Fletcher mówi, że ma w zanadrzu wiele rzeźb Oliwki (i Chyny), dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie zezłoszczonej. * Gdy Gibson wziął Oliwkę i Fletchera za małżeństwo, insekty nie zaprzeczają. Zajęcia pozalekcyjne * Oliwka tak samo jak Fletcher boi się licealistów. * Prawdopodobnie Oliwka szukała Fletchera, bo powiedziała "O, tu jesteś Fletcher!". * Prawdopodobnie Oliwka dołączyła do kółka "Pomóżmy głodujących", bo Fletcher tam był. Duch ze szkolnej szafki * Fletcher wiedział, że Oliwka nigdy nie przyjdzie w nocy do szkoły. * Oliwka sprawiała wrażenie obrażonej gdy Fletcher schował się z Chyną. Konkurs naukowy * W klasie Fletcher spojrzał na Oliwkę z uśmiechem. * Gdy Fletcher pochwalił się szóstką uśmiechnął się znów do Oliwki. * Fletcher sprawiał wrażenie smutnego, gdy Oliwka cięła suknię ślubną. * Oliwka była wściekła, gdy Fletcher powiedział, że założył Chynie GPS-a. * Kiedy Dyrektor Skidmore wychodziła z legowiska, Fletcher stanął obok Oliwki. * Kiedy Chyna zastanawiała się w czym Oliwka może się spełnić, Fletcher uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. * Fletcher zgodził się z Oliwką, gdy ta powiedziała, że Chyna już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy mody na liceum. Rada uczniów * Kiedy Oliwka sprawdzała zasady, muzyka z gry w krzesła zatrzymała się i dziewczyna odpadła z zabawy. Można zobaczyć, że przed otwarciem okładki widac, że Fletcher i Oliwka smucą się jednocześnie. * Kiedy Chyna miał zamiar opuścić legowisko Insektów, widać, że Fletcher wstaje i gdy Chyna ma przejść obok niego. Oliwka chwyta ją za rękę i odciąga ją z dala od niego, prawdopodobnie jest zazdrosna. Miłość Gibsona * Oliwka pomagała Fletcherowi w przeżuwaniu gumy, do stworzenia rzeźby Chyny, chociaż wiedział, że Insekt to robi, by zaimponować Chynie. * Oliwka wariuje, gdy dowiaduje się, że guma, którą żuła, była bez cukru. Jednak Fletcher okłamał dziewczynę. Na szczęście Oliwka się na niego nie gniewa. Szpieg * Oliwka i Fletcher osiedli obok siebie przy stole, dwa razy. * Oliwka chichotała, gdy Fletcher dołączył do dziewczyn w stroju kota. * Oliwka krzyczała "Kot mi uciekł", czyli "Fletcher mi uciekł". * Oliwka zna drugie imię Fletchera (Pumpernikiel) * Oliwka nie obraziła się, gdy Fletcher powiedział w kontekście, że dziewczyna nie nosi specjalnego talentu. * Fletcher wskoczył do śmieci, bo Oliwka (i Chyna) nie chciały. * Gdy drużyna czekała na "Charlie'ego Browna", Fletcher stanął za Oliwką, zamiast obok Chyny. Intruz * Gdy Chyna i Oliwka weszły do instytutu i zobaczyli Fletchera całującego kukiełkę Chyny, Oliwka sprawia wrażenie złej i zranionej. * Gdy Fletcher nazywa Oliwkę robotem w ciele człowieka, ona odpowiada mu z lekkim sarkastycznym brzmieniem. * Gdy Angus powiedział, że gdyby Nigel dobrał się do "Jego Oliwki" to by go skrzywdził, wtedy widać, że Fletcher uświadamia sobie, że nie mam żadnych szans z Oliwką. Jasnowidz * Gdy Fletcher poprosił Oliwkę, czy mogłaby podpisać się pod jego petycją i dziewczyna odmawia, insekt czuje się urażony. * Oliwka (i Chyna) poszły na spotkanie, by wspierać Fletchera. * Fletcher usiadł obok Oliwki po przemowie o nuggetsach. * Kiedy Angus wysłał Oliwce wiadomość z pytaniem czy za niego wyjdzie, ona mówi nie. Prawdopodobnie chłopak nie chciał, by z dziewczyną chodził ktoś inny (np.: Fletcher). * Oliwka zaczęła się śmiać, gdy zobaczyła Fletchera przebranego za dinozaura i powiedział "warto było czekać". * Oliwka usiadła obok Fletchera przy stole. * Oliwka przyjmowała się Fletcherem, bo zapytała o jego petycje. * Oliwka wyzwała Fletchera. Menadżer * Oliwka i Fletcher razem chodzą na zajęcia.prawo|225px * Na początku Fletcher usiadł obok Oliwki. * Fletcher zapytał Oliwkę, czy byłaby z nim w parze. * Oliwka była smutna, gdy Fletcher opuścił ją dla Paisley. * Oliwka nie chciała, by grupa Fletchera i Paisley wygrała, nie chciał by byli razem. * Oliwka obraziła Fletchera mówiąc, że dziewczyny często od niego uciekają. * Oliwka nie chciała iść z Angusem na romantyczną kolację, prawdopodobnie chciała iść z kimś innym (np.: Fletcherem). Dobry uczynek * Gdy Gibson powiadamia Insekty, że został zwolniony, Oliwka i Fletcherowi tym samym czasie krzyczą "Co!?" i patrzą na siebie. * Fletcher poczuł się zraniony gdy Oliwka uderzyła i krzyknęła na niego. * Gdy Chyna powiedziała, że muszą w jakiś sposób pomóc Gibsonowi, Oliwka siedzi na czarnym fotelu, o którego opiera się Fletcher. * Oliwka i Fletcher razem piją szklanki wody, na których Chyna chciała zagrać ulubioną piosenkę Gibsona. * Gdy Oliwka mówi "Wszystko co kiedykolwiek do niej (Gibson) powiedział", Fletcher się do niej uśmiecha. * Gdy Chyna wyjmuje z peruki najlepsze hity Gibson, na drugim planie widać, że Oliwka i Fletcher odłożyli telefony i uśmiechają się do siebie. Sztuka ściemniania * Oliwka jest oszołomiona, gdy Fletcher położył ręce na ramieniach dziewczyny.prawo|225px * Następnego dnia gdy Oliwka weszła do legowiska bez dzieła Zanka na jej twarzy, Fletcher powiadamia ją, że nie może na nią patrzeć. Oliwka złości się na niego. * Oliwka chciała uderzyć Fletchera, po tym jak ją obraził. * Fletcher powiedział, że twarz Oliwki była piękna. * Oliwka poszła z Chyną by pomóc Fletcherowi odzyskać portret. Znaczy to, że dziewczyna troszczy się nim. * Oliwka odważyła się nakrzyczeć na Zanko za Fletchera. * Gdy Fletcher powiedział Chynie, że Zanko go wrobił, na drugim planie widać Oliwkę, która odkłada na bok swoją pracę i koncentruje się na rozmowie. Zamiana ról * Gdy Skidmore powiadomiła Chynę, że jej zadaniem jest zniechęcanie nauczycieli do życia, Fletcher stoi obok Oliwki. * Gdy Oliwka była przestraszona nową posadą nauczyciela, Fletcher złapał ją za ręce i starał się wspierać. * Gdy Oliwka przyszła na swoją pierwszą lekcję, kamera kieruje się na Fletchera, który obserwuje dziewczynę przez pewien czas. * Gdy Oliwka otrzepywała się z kulek papieru, Fletcher się do niej uśmiechał. Ciastko z wróżbą * Oliwka przedrzeźniała Fletchera mówiąc "Pomogę ci, bo tak bardzo cię kocham", zrobiła to z zazdrości. * Gdy Oliwka mówiła ciekawostkę do właściciela chińskiej restauracji, Fletcher się uśmiecha. Lepiej nie wiedzieć * Gdy Oliwka traci pamięć, Fletcher poważnie się o nią zaczyna martwić. * Oliwka i Fletcher udzielali sobie ręce, gdy dziewczyna twierdzi, że Chyna przedstawiła chłopaka "Kłopotem". * Gdy Angus przebiegł do Oliwki, by zapytać ja, czy nie pamięta swojego chłopaka (jego), Fletcher się wścieka. * Gdy Chyna pyta Oliwkę, by upewnić się, czy dziewczyna odzyskała pamięć. Jednak Insekt odpowiedział błędnie, Fletcher się raduje, ponieważ myśli, że to co powiedziała to prawda. To oznacza, że chłopak przejmuje się losem dziewczyny. * Gdy Angus starał się przekonać Oliwkę, że jest jego dziewczyną, chciał ją pocałować. Na szczęście Fletcher (i Chyna) go powstrzymują. * Fletcher był przerażony, gdy licealiści dopadli na korytarzu Oliwkę. * Gdy Fletcher mówi Oliwce, że nazywa się Oliwka, pochyla się do niej. * Gdy Chyna i Fletcher odwiedzili w przedszkolu Oliwkę, chłopak jest wesoły i uśmiechnięty. * Gdy Fletcher i Chyna opuszczają przedszkole, Fletcher wygląda, jakby chciał się popłakać. Był smutny, zaniepokojony i czuł się winny. * Po tym jak Oliwka wygłosiła mowę, Angus przysyła ją. Widać wtedy, że Fletcher krzyżuje ręce i przeszywa Angusa wzrokiem. * Gdy Fletcher powiedział Oliwce, że Chyna za nią tęskniła, tak naprawę zakrywa fakt, że odczuwał to samo, zakrywając się osobą z zewnątrz. Jednakże Oliwka go nie zrozumiał i sprawia wrażenie urażonej jego słowami. * Fletcher zna Oliwkę dłużej niż Chyna, więc mógł tęsknić za dziewczyną bardzo mocno. * Gdy Angus chciał pocałować Oliwkę, Fletcher zaniepokoił się i natychmiast próbował powstrzymać insekta przed "złym" czynem. * Gdy Skidmore mówi o stanie Oliwki, tylko Fletcher spytał się czy dziewczyny pamięć z powrotem powróci. Oznacza to, że Insekt troszczy się o przyjaciółkę. Imprezka * Gdy Fletcher był w Chyny pokoju ze wszystkimi dziewczynami, odwraca wzrok na Oliwkę i dziewczyna uśmiecha się do niego. Amerykańska Noc Talentów * Gdy przyjaciele Chyny pomagali jej tacie przezwyciężyć strach przed lataniem 180px|prawo * samolotem, po tym jak Darryl krzyczy na Fletcher (grał on dziecko), zaczyna płakać i Oliwka (jako matka) przytula go. * Gdy Darryl krzyczy jeszcze raz na Fletchera w samochodzie, insekt zaczyna płakać. Oliwka patrzy na niego błagająco. * Kiedy Oliwka zwróciła Fletcherowi uwagę, że nie zna się na odgłosach godowych morsów, chłopak czuje się urażony. Nadzdolne Święta * W tym odcinku Oliwka i Fletcher często uśmiechają i zgadzają się ze sobą. * Po raz pierwszy "żółwikowali" sobie trzy razy. * Oliwka była zaślepiona Fletcherem, bo nazywała go geniuszem, za pomysły Chyny. * Oliwka i Fletcher siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie na kanapie. * Razem nabijali się z Skidmore tak często, że nawet Chyna się zirytowała. * prawo|225pxZamiast Fletcher powiedzieć, że Chyna wejdzie na jego ramiona, wymienia Oliwkę. * Fletcher i Oliwka identycznie ubrani się za elfy i razem wskoczyli do sierocińca przez komin w worku. * Tak samo Fletcher jak i Oliwka bawili się zabawkami z sierocińca. * Gdy Fletcher powiedział do dziewczyn, że razem robią zabawki dla sierot, spogląda na Oliwkę. * Gdy Fletcher i Oliwka ruszają, by przytulić się z sierotami, na początku łapią się razem. * Ten odcinek jest doskonałym przykładem Foliwki. Randka w ciemno * Oliwka mówi Chynie, by udawała nie dostępną i nie umożliwiała Fletcherowi bliższego kontaktu z sobą (chłopak i dziewczyna). Prawdopodobnie Insekt nie chciał, by Chyna zbliżyła się do Fletchera (chciała go dla siebie). * Oliwka zaproponowała Chynie, by powiedziała Fletcherowi, że ma chłopaka. Możliwe, że dziewczyna chciała by Fletcher przestał się wdzięczyć do jej przyjaciółki. * Kiedy Oliwka powiedziała Chynie, że Fletcher jest w niej strasznie zakochany, sprawia wrażenie smutnej. * Oliwka przewraca oczami gdy zauważ prezent Fletchera dla Chyny (samolot zabawka), następnie jest smutna, gdy widzi, że samolot pisze "Kocham cię". * Oliwka jest w szoku, gdy dowiaduje się, że Fletcher ma dziewczynę. * Oliwka mówi, że urządziła podwójną randkę dla Chyny i jej zmyślonego chłopaka i Fletchera i jego zmyślonej dziewczyny. Sprawiała wrażenie przed Chyną, jakby zapomniała, że przyjaciółka nie ma partnera, co jest nie możliwe. bo ma pamięć doskonałą. Poza tym mówiła Chynie, by powiedziała Fletcherowi, że ma chłopaka. * Oliwka się stresuje, gdy Chyna ją pyta czemu urządziła podwójną randkę. O * Gdy Chyna powiadamia przyjaciółkę, że nie ma chłopaka, Oliwka powiedziała, że w takim razie nie będzie tak dobrze, prawdopodobnie chciała urządzić Insekta fatalne wspólne wyjście. * Fletcher powiedział, że Oliwka zaproponowała mu podwójną randkę, a nie wie dlaczego nagle powiedział tak. * Oliwka mówi Chynie, że Fletcher wypytywał się często o jej chłopaka, znaczy, że bardzo dużo rozmawia z Oliwką. * Oliwka opisuje całą historię Chyny i jej chłopaka, według jej widzi mi się, prawdopodobnie nie chciała by randka dobrze poszła. * Oliwka wygląda na zazdrosną, gdy widzi Fletchera przytulającego Elę. G jak Grecja * Oliwka z Fletcherem szepczą, gdy do sali prawo|190pxteatralnej wchodzi mężczyzna i niespodziewanie anuluje sztukę. * Fletcher i Oliwka razem chodzą na zajęcia teatralne. * Gdy Chyna i Lexi śpiewają, Fletcher i Oliwka razem tańczą. Koncert * Fletcher opierał się o krzesło, na którym siedzi Oliwka. Byli prawo|172pxbardzo blisko siebie. * Fletcher stoi blisko do Oliwki i nachyla się do niej. * Fletcher i Oliwka razem wpadli na pomysł "Wesołych Misi Marysi" * Fletcher i Oliwka razem siedzieli na łóżku Chyny i uśmiechali i patrzyli siebie. Rekiny biznesu * Oliwka i Fletcher zbliżyli się do siebie. * Oliwka i Fletcher razem pracowali nad plecakiem. * Oliwka w tym odcinku położyła rękę na ramieniu Fletchera dwa razy. * Oliwka była jedyną, która chciała wykluczyć pomysł Fletchera i Chyny.prawo * Fletcher uśmiechał się gdy Oliwka mówiła ile mogą kupić w sklepie z 99 centów, zamiast wywracać oczyma jak to zazwyczaj robi gdy dziewczyna korzysta ze swojej ejdetycznej pamięci. * Oliwka uśmiechnęła się gdy powiedziała, że Fletcher to nie jej przyjaciel. Prawdopodobnie jest kimś więcej. * Fletcher wyglądał na smutnego, gdy Oliwka mówi, że jest z nim tylko przyjacielem. * Fletcher pomógł założyć bluzę Angusa na Oliwkę. * Fletcher nazwał Oliwkę swoją wybraną i szturchnął ją w ramię. * Fletcher oparł się o ramię Oliwki. * Chyna myślała, że Fletcher i Oliwka spotykają się potajemnie, oni potwierdzają to. * Chyna przytuliła Oliwkę i Fletchera, ponieważ była szczęśliwa, że się spotykają, pogodziła się z Foliwką. * Chyna nazwała ich słodkimi sercami. * Kiedy Fletcher położył rękę na ramieniu Oliwki i powiedział, że jest jego, był szczęśliwy. * Oliwka i Fletcher udawali, że się spotykali. * Oliwka i Fletcher prawie się pocałowali. * Fletcher i Oliwka byli obrzydzeni sobą, gdy musieli się pocałować. * Chyna powiedziała, że była przekonana, że Oliwka i Fletcher byli razem i rozgłosiła wiadomości innym, sugerując jeszcze raz, że zgadza się z Foliwką. * Oliwka była zazdrosna i zła gdy Fletcher zagłosował na pomysł plecaka Chyny. * prawo|205pxFletcher pogodził się z tym, że zranił Oliwkę. * Oliwka była zła na Chynę, prawdopodobnie bo Fletcher przeszedł na stronę dziewczyny. * Kiedy Oliwka mówiła nie pocałowała by Fletchera nawet za milion dolarów. Chyna mówi, że skok na Vegas nie wchodzi w grę bo znają już ich twarze. Oznacza to, że Fletcher i Oliwka już kiedyś pracowali ze sobą. * Gdy Oliwka przedstawiała przyjaźń wchodząca w biznes, spoliczkowała Fletchera, nawet chciała dźgnąć go widelcem Jezioro Łabędzie * Oliwka użyła przykładu Fletchera, by ostrzec Wioletke przed lecealistami. * W wspomnieniu Oliwka i Fletcher siedzą sami przy stole. * Pod koniec odcinka Olowka nie chciała powiedzieć Wioletce gdzie jest Fletcher. * Gdy Oliwka widzi, że Chyna podchodzi do Lexi, ona sama podchodzi bliżej do Fletchera. * W legowisku, gdy Chyna mówi, że nie dadzą sobie radę z ocuceniem Wioletki, Fletcher siedząc na kanapie spogląda na Oliwkę. * Gdy Chyna pyta Wioletkę, czy na pewno chce iść na balet, Fletcher i Oliwka bardzo blisko stoją do siebie. * Gdy Wioletka wychodzi z legowiska, Olowka podchodzi do Chyny, z która jest Fletcher. Pózniej Oliwka nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy. * Gdy Oliwka mówi różnice miedzy trzmielem i przczołą, Fletcher na nią cały czas patrzy. * Gdy Oliwka mówi, że znudziła samą siebie, Fletcher uśmiecha się i kiwa głową. * Oliwka uśmiecha się gdy zauważa Fletchera w tutu. * Gdy Lexi narzeka na Wioletkę i jej balecie do Chyny, Fletcher i Oliwka stoją bardzo blisko siebie. * Podczas występu Oliwka wyjaśnia zasady złotego jaja, a Fletcher na nią na okrągło na nią patrzył. * Gdy Chyna pyta się w jaki sposób małżeństwo może pomóc, Fletcher jej odpowiada, że ludzie wtedy dłużej żyją, a Oliwka to potwierdza (To jest moment bardzo rzadki, gdy Oliwka chce zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Fletchera). * Gdy Chyna odchodzi by porozmawiać z Wioletką, Fletcher i Oliwka zostają sami i ze sobą rozmawiają. * Gdy Wioletka atakuje i przytula Fketchera, bo myśli, że on ja kocha, Fletcher woła "Co?" i patrzy na Oliwkę, która jest przestraszona i zazdrosna. * Oliwka nie chciała powiedzieć Wioletce gdzie jest Fletcher, może była zazdrosna. * Oliwka była smutna po tym jak powiedziała Wioletce gdzie jest Fletcher. * Fketcher wyglądał jakby chciał obronić Oliwkę, gdy Lexi ją obraziła. Śledztwo * Oliwka powiedziała, że mówi Heglowi o Fletcherze. * Fletcher pocieszał Oliwkę po śmierci Hegla. * Oliwka mówiła, że w domu wspomina o Fletcherze. * Fletcher był smutny, gdy dowiedział się, że Oliwka myśli, że on jest głupi. * Fletcher pocieszał Oliwkę na pogrzebie Hegla. * Fletcher położył rękę na ramieniach Oliwki. * Oliwka i Fletchet siedzą razem, gdy Chyna odkrywa kto jest mordercą. * Oliwka nie była zła, gdy dowiedziała się, że Fletcher otruł Hegla. * Fletcher powiedział, że Hegel nazywał go głupim, a nikt nie może go tak nazywać. Oliwka potem mówi, że wszyscy go tak nazywają. Znaczy to, że Okiwka często z innymi rani Fletchera. Seria 2 Dublerka * Kiedy Fletcher i Angus rozwijali czerwony dywan, Oliwka twierdzi, że to dla niej. Może to oznaczać, że dziewczyna twierdzi, że Fletcher (i Angus) może coś takiego dla niej zrobić. Mogła też żartować. * Fletcher nazwał Oliwkę durną. Insektciątko prawo * Fletcher patrzył na Oliwkę, gdy Skidmore dawała Insektą niwowle. * Często para stoi obok siebie. * Fletcher opuszczając instytut otwiera drzwi i przepuszcza Oliwkę uśmiechając się do niej. * Oliwka wali Fletchera w twarz, zanim chłopak dokończył żart. * Oliwka wiedział na czym polegał żart i uznała go za sprośny. Prwdopodobmie już kiedyś słyszała go od Fletchera. * Oliwka naśladowała Fletchera, gdy on mówił do Sebastiana "Witaj w legowisku Insektów!". Dziewczyna z marzeń * Oliwka (i Chyna) wzieły portfel Fletchera, a chłopak nie wyglądał, jakby chciał go za wszelką cenę odzyskać. * Fletcher nie był smutny, gdy Oliwka (i Chyna) chciały zabrać mu pieniądze. * Kiedy Oliwka mówi, że przyzwyczaja się do tego, że Fletcher wszystkich zawodzi, on odchodzi smutny i rozczarowany. * Oliwka razem z Chyną udawały, że Fletcher jest martwy, by uzyskać więcej pieniędzy. * Dziwczyny jednak powiedziały Insektowi prawdę. * Fletcher powiedział, że Oliwka go nauczyła pare ruchów, co znaczy, że chłopak ma z nią dobry kontakt. * Oliwka (i Chyna) na początku nie mówiły, że zyskały pieniądze przez kłamstwo, by nie sprawić mu przykrości. Lekcja modelingu * Fletcher i Oliwka razem wyszli na miasto. * Fletcher uśmiechął się do Oliwki. * Oliwka i Fletcher przytulali się ze sobą poza szkołą. * Para razem chciała ukorzyć Lexi Reed. * Trzy razy wyszli razem do restauracji. * W tym odcinku Insekt wcale się nie obrażali. * Wogóle nie wspominali o Chynie. * Gdy Oliwka twierdzi, że więzienie zmienia Fletchera na lepsze, oboje uśmiechają sie do siebie. * Prócz "Jezioro łabędzi" i "Rekiny biznesu" ten odcinek jest dobrym przykładem Foliwki, ponieważ nik siebie nie obraża i nie przejmuje się Chyną. * W odcinku było mnustwo wspulnych kontaktów wzrokowych i uśmiechów. Para również poświęcała sobie bardzo dużo wolnego czasu. * Fletcher gdy para wchodziła do restauracji Chipcia, otwierał Oliwce drzwi. * Fletcher słuchał Oliwki, bez żadnych złośliwych komentarzy. W pogoni za wiedzą * W tym odcinku bardzo często Fletcher i Oliwka stoją razem i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Nawet się przytulają! * Gdy licealiści gonili Chynę, osobę winną braku Internetu w szkole, Oliwka i Fletcher w legowisku czekają na Chynę z skrzyżowanymi rekami, i gdy dziewczyna zjewia się w instytucje para patrzy na nią złowrogo. * Gdy Fletchervpyta Chynę, jak ludzie przechodzili przez ulicę bez Internetu, Oliwka patrzy na niego z podziwem i nie docina mu. * Gdy Fletcher pytał się jak może zrobić pracę domową bez Internetu, spogląda na Oliwkę. * Gdy na korytarzu Chyna mówi Oliwce, że dała Skidmore spinkę z kamerą, Oliwka z uśmiechem patrzy na Fletchera. * Fletcher przytulił (ze strachu) Oliwkę w bibliotece, gdy Insekty zauważają kościotrupa bibliotekarki. * Fletcher, Oliwka (i Angus) śmiali się razem gdy zobaczyli wiadomość na cegle. * Gdy Oliwka odpowiada na wiadomość na cegle i wyrzuca ją przez okno, tłucząc je, uśmiecha się do Fltchera i podnosi ramiona, na ci chłopak kiwa głową, jakby zgodził się z jej odpowiedzią na wiadomość. * Gdy Chyna jest w Insekternecie, Oliwka siedzi na krześle, a za nią bardzo blisko stoi Fletcher i na nią patrzy z góry. * Gdy Chyna i Angus byli w Insekternecie, Oliwka i Fletcher stoją blisko siebie. * Gdy Chyna grała na kayboard'zie przebrane z kota, Fletcher odwraca się do Oliwki i uśmiecha się do niej, a ona mu tym samym odpowiada. * Fletcher i Oliwka stoją blisko siebie, gdy Chyna ga na keyboardzie jako kot. * Gdy Oliwka ucisza Insekty w bibliotece, Fletcher na nią patrzy. * Oliwka nie uciekła, gdy Fletcher przytulił ją ze strachu. * gdy szkieletowi bibliotekarki odpada głowa, insekty przestraszyły, a Oliwka cofnęła się w kierunku Fletchera i przysówa się bliżej niego. * Gdy licealiści zebrali się w bibliotece, Oliwka i Fletcher stają blisko siebie. * Fletcher wyglądał jakby dokładnie przyglądał się Oliwkce, gdy ona mówi Paisley o pingwinach. Różnica zdań * Oliwka pojawiła się na premierze kreskówki Fletchera. * Oliwka skrytykowała pierwszą kreskówkę Fletchera. * Oliwka powiedziała, że to świetny pomysł, by urządzić premierę kreskówki Fletchera w domu Chyny. * Chyna powiedziała Fletcherowi, by stworzył kreskówkę, na swoich poglądach. Fletcher wtedy stworzył według własnego poglądu, jedną postać pzedstawiającą Oliwkę jako gadatliwą i denerwującą znajomą. * Oliwka zadowolona z kreskówki Fletchera dotknęła jego ramiona i uśmiechnęła się. * Oliwka mówi, że postać Fletchera o gadatliwej naturze jest przezabawna. * Fletcher naśmiewał się z Oliwki w swojej kreskówce. * Fletcher nie przejmował się, z tego że uraził Oliwkę, bardziej martwił się tym, że Chyna się nim nie przejmuje i chce pomóc Oliwce. * Oliwka była bardzo zła i urażona przez Fletchea, który przedstawił ją niegatywnie w kreskówce. * Oliwka powiedziała, że nabija się z Fletchera prosto mu w twarz. * Oliwka potwierdziła, że jest koleżanką z Fletcherem. * Oliwka postanowiła się zemścić na Fletcherze za to co z niej zrobił. * Oliwka przerała sie za Fletchera i nabijała się z niego na korytarzu. * Gdy Oliwka ośmieszyła się na korytarzu, Fletcher ze złośliwością umieścił wydarzenie w swojej kreskówce. * Gdy Chyna powiedziała, że nie chce widzieć swoich przyjaciół bijących się ze sobą. Oliwka proponuje jej taki układ, że Fletcher nic nie będzie robił, a ona go będzie biła. * Oliwka była smutna gdy Chyna powiedziała, że Fletcher brzydko pachnie. Tak samo Fletcher nie był szczęśliwy, gdy Chyna powiedziała, że Oliwka nie ubiera się ładnie. * Oliwka pozywa Fletchera do sądu. * W bitwie na papier, kamień i nożyce Oliwka zaatakowała Fletchera prawdziwymi nożyczkami b * Fletcher, Oliwka (i Chyna) przystulili się pod koniec. * Fletcher i Oliwka zdecydowali by robić żarty z Chyny. * Fletcher i Oliwka spojrzeli na siebie, gdy Chyna śpiewała. * Oliwka uśmiechnęła się gdy Fletcher ją preprosił. * Postać Fletchera rzuciła na Azję okruchy chleba dla Papryczki (Oliwki). Na Australijskiej Ziemi * Oliwka nie jest zainteresowana Nevillem. * Kiedy Chyna szukała Fletchera, Oliwka i Angus nie przejmowali się tym i poszli na zakupy po pamiątki. * Oliwka była przerażona, gdy dowiedziała się, że Fletcher jest w dziczy. * Oliwka powiedziała "Żartuje z niego, bo go kocham.", może to mieć coś wspólnego z Foliwką. * Gdy wszyscy szukali Fletchera, Oliwka dawała cenne wskazówki. * Oliwka potwierdziła, żę dręczy Fletchera. * Fletcher uratował wszystkich przed stadem Emu. * Oliwka powiedziała dzień jak poznała Fletchera. * Oliwka skrzyżowała ręce kiedy Chyna mówiła do Fletchera i dziękowała mu za ratunek. * Oliwka była szczęśliwa, gdy bumerang uderzył Chynę przed tym jak powiedziała Fletcherowi, że go lubi. * Oliwka powiedziała, że kocha Fletchera, ale to mogło znaczyć wiele, bo nie powiedziała tego samego o Angusie. * Oliwka była szczęśliwa gdy Fletcher ich ocalił. W Zamknięciu * Fletcher razem z Chyną pomagał Oliwce w jeździe na rowerze bez bocznych kół. * Fletcher starał się uspokoić Oliwkę w trakcie nauki. * Kiedy Oliwka zaczęła krzyczeć, Fletcher położył swoja rękę na ramieniu, by ją uspokoić. * Oliwka była smutna, wiedząc, że nigdy więcej może nie zobaczyć Fletchera i Chyny. * Kiedy Chyna, Oliwka, Fletcher i Angus przytulili się grupowo, Fletcher stanął za Oliwką i przytulił ją trzymając za ramię. * Fletcher i Oliwka usiedli obok siebie dwa razy. * Oliwka powiedziała, że Fletcher wygląda śmiesznie, gdy patrzy w przestrzeń. * Fletcher pochylił się blisko Oliwki, kiedy starał się uratować muzykę i plastykę. * Oliwka powiedziała żeby dyrektorka nie udawała nierozgarniętej jak Fletcher, w tym czasie chłopak sie zgadza i nie jest mu przykro. * Fletcher i Oliwka patrzyli na siebie, kiedy Chyna śpiewała piosenkę. * Oliwka patrzyła na Fletchera, kiedy Skidmore tańczyła i śpiewała. * Na samym końcu odcinka gdy Insekty szły do szkoły, Fletcher szedł trzymając za ramię Oliwkę. * Kiedy Chyna mówiła o trzech Amigos i Angus przytulił się do niej i Oliwka, Oliwka była zła, bo chodziło jej o Fletchera, Chynę i ją. Test na inteligencję * Oliwka pochwaliła się przed Fletcherem swoim wynikiem test na IQ. * Fletcher zaśmiał się z Oliwki, kiedy jej wynik testu był niższy od jego. * Fletcher zaproponował Oliwce, by powtórzyła test IQ, bo nie chciał by była smutna. * Kiedy Oliwka wchodziła przez drzwi razem z Paisley, Fletcher cały czas patrzył na dziewczynę i ze zdenerwowaniem złapał się za włosy. * Kiedy Oliwka zapytała się Chyny, czy ona uważa, że jest głupia, a Fletcher powiedział tak, Insekt był bardzo smutny. * Oliwka nazwała wszystkie Insekty głupimi. * Kiedy Oliwka powiedziała, że ma zamiar pomóc Chynie, Fletcher był prze szczęśliwy. * Fletcher dopingował Oliwkę na zawodach. * Fletcher uśmiechał się często na Oliwkę w tym odcinku. * Fletcher złapał Angus z ramię i zapytał go, dlaczego zmienił wynik IQ dziewczyny, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś tak ją skrzywdził. Kocha, lubi... * Oliwka nosiła żółtą bluzkę i czerwone spodnie, a Fletcher nosił czerwoną bluzkę i żółte spodnie. * Fletcher zatańczył dla Oliwki jako jej ulubiony prezydent. Prywatny Detektyw * Fletcher i Oliwka robili razem placki dla Chyny. * kiedy Fletcher powiedział o ukrytej miłości Chyny, Oliwka była dosyć zła. * Fletcher i Oliwka razem podnieśli ręce, kiedy potwierdzali, że nie podoba im się gra Chyny na tubie. * Fletcher i Oliwka (i Chyna) pomagali Darrylowi spełnić jego marzenia. * Oboje się śmiali, gdy Chyna robiła odgłosy tuby. * Fletcher zbliżył się bliżej Oliwki (i Chyny) gdy wszyscy siedzieli w samochodzie. * Kiedy Skidmore prezentowała swój pomnik, Fletcher i Oliwka stali obok siebie. * Przybili sobie żółwika. Życiowa szansa * Fletcher uderzył Oliwkę w głowę piłką plażową. * Oliwka była zła kiedy Fletcher zapytał się jej gdzie znajdą dziewczynę. (scena usunięta) * Fletcher powiedział, że jedyną opcją kiedy on będzie razem z Oliwką, to wtedy gdy zostaną jedyni na planecie. * Oliwka nie chciała być razem z Fletcherem jako jego druga propozycja. * Fletcher razem z Oliwką byli na widowni dopingując Chynę. * Fletcher powiedział, że on może uderzyć Oliwkę w twarz zamiast Chyny. * Fletcher powiedział, że Oliwka może nie wygląda dziewczęco, jednak jest kobietą, wtedy dziewczyna poczuła się urażona i odepchnęła chłopaka. * Podczas grupowego uścisku, Oliwka spuściła głowę ku Fletcherze. * Fletcher chciał wykorzystać Oliwkę, gdy dziewczyna się stresowała występem Chyny i oddychała głęboko i mocno. Chciał, by dziewczyna nadmuchała mu piłkę plażową. * Oliwka była chwilowo przestraszona, gdy Fletcher dostał rybą. Wcześniejsza Emerytura * Oliwka obraża Fletchera mówiąc, że jest nieskoordynowany i nie jest w stanie uprawiać karate. Chłopak czuje się urażony. Powrót do korzeni * Kołdra Olwiki była w większości na temat upokarzających momentów Fletchera. * Fletcher sarkastycznie uśmiechnął się do Oliwki pod koniec odcinka. * Olive zna Fletchera za dobrze i przechytrza go, wiedząc, że schowa się w jej szafce, by zabrać kołdrę. * Fletcher gonił Oliwkę, by zniszczyć jej kołdrę. * Fletcher był znudzony nawijaniem Oliwki o niczym. * Olive obraziła Fletchera mówiąc to czy to Kołdra robi z niego głupka, czy sam to czyni. * Fletcher był przerażony kiedy Olwika z przekonaniem pokazywała kołdrę na prezentacji. Dziewczynie nie było przykro ośmieszać chłopaka. * Oliwka obraża Fletchera mówiąc, że pocałunek z fretką, jest jego pierwszym. * Kiedy Fletcher usiadł na włuczce z igłami, Oliwka nie czuła przerażenia. Była zadowolona, że znalazła zgubiony sprzęt. * Oliwka nie czuła się źle, kiedy spuściła swoją agresywną fretką na Fletchera. Kryzys osobowości * Oliwka obraziła Fletcher umiejętności naśladowawcze kiedy byli w umyśle Chyny. Restaurator * Chyna chce nauczyć Oliwkę podrywania, więc prosi Fletchera by udawał Grahama a Oliwka musi go poderwać. Fani Foliwki Odcinki Rekiny biznesu: '''W tym odcinku Oliwka i Fletcher pracują razem (sami) nad plecakiem masującym. Również prawie się pocałowali (z przymusu). W odzninku Lekcja modelingu wyszli razem na misto i chcieli wspólnie ukorzyć Lexi Kolor '''Tęcza: Tak samo Fletcher, jak i Oliwka noszą kolorowe ubrania. W odcinku Sztuka ściemniania , Fletcher powiedziaŁ, że Oliwka wyglądała ładnie z kolorową twarzą, również Fletcher jest artystą, więc jego kolory powinny być nasycone. Jedzenie Popcorn: '''Razem zamówili ogromny popcorn w restauracji Hipcia w Lekcji modelingu Zwierzę '''Mrówka, albo kot: W odcinku Różnica zdań Fletcher stworzył kreskówkę, w ktorej przedstawił siebie, Oliwkę i Chynę jak mrówki, ponad to w odcinku '' Szpieg, , Dziewczyna nazwała Insekta jej kotem. Piosenka '''Olive You '''dzieło Dave'a Daysa: Olive You to piosenka o parze, która nie mówi do siebie "I love you" (Kocham cię), tylko "Olive you". To imie Oliwki w wersji angielskiej serialu. Data '''Grudzień 25: Chodzi o Nadzdolne Święta, Fletcher i Oliwka, w tym odcinku, byli dla siebie jak prawdziwi przyjaciele. Numer 14: 'Oliwki imię ma 6 liter, a Fletchera 8. (6+8=14) Dodatkowo, w odcinku 'Na Australijskiej Ziemi, amerykańska premiera 14, Oliwka mówi, żę "kocha" Fletchera. Słodycz Skittles: Cukierki są w kolorach tęczy. Jest to oficjalny kolor Foliwki. Piosenki Foliwki * About You Now przez Miranda Cosgrove * According To You przez Orianthi * Angel to you, Devil to me przez The Click Five * Anywhere But Here przez Safetysuit * Crush ''' przez David Archuleta * '''Daydream przez Miranda Cosgrove * Disgusting przez Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove * Good To You przez Marianas Trench ft. Kate Voegele * I'm Not That Girl przez Idina Menzel * I Hate Everything About You przez Three Days Grace * Invisible przez Taylor Swift * Just The Girl przez The Click Five * Mary's Song (Oh My My My) przez Taylor Swift * Na Na Na przez One Direction * Now You Know przez Hilary Duff * Olive You przez Dave Days ft. Kimmi Smiles Song * Rainbow Veins przez Owl City * '''Sally's Song przez Fiona Apple * '''Shiver' przez Shawn Desman * Shut Up And Kiss Me przez Orianthi * Smile przez Avril Lavigne * Teardrops On My Guitar przez Taylor Swift * Want You Back przez Cher Lloyd * Who's That Girl przez Hilary Duff * You Belong With Me przez Taylor Swift * You Don't See Me '''przez Josie and the Pussycats '''Uwaga: Proszę wszystkie nowe piosenki układać w formie alfabetycznej, ponieważ niektórzy tak jak Oliwka nie nawidzą kompletnego bałaganu! Porównanie do innych par serialowych CeCe/Gunther(GeCe) (Z "Taniec rządzi") * Gunther kocha CeCe. * Gunther flirtuje z CeCe, a ona się wtedy uśmiecha. * Gunther i CeCe raz wyszli na randkę, a nawet na dyskotekę. * W całym serialu jak na razie są 4 najważniejsze odcinki tej relacji: Hot Mess It Up, Split It Up, Reality Check It Up, Surprise It Up. Baljeet/Misti(Basti) (Z "Fineasza i Ferba") * Baljeet i Misti lubią razem spędzać czas. * Prawdopodobnie coś do siebie czują. Sam/Freddie (Saddie) (Z "iCarly") * Freddie najpierw kochał Carly,ale na koniec związał się z Sam * Freddie i Sam również byli łąceni zanim stali się parą. Fakty Flolivki * Fletcher częściej wychodzi z Olivką niż z Chinchą, co przypomina "randki". * Olivka mimo że często policzkuje Fletchera, to bardzo go lubi i on ją też. Galeria Aby zobaczyć galerię relacji naciśnij tutaj '''' Kategoria:Relacje